


Eine letzte Frage noch

by MissSutcliff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, First time tagging, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff
Summary: Sie hat so viele Fragen an ihn, Fragen, die mit einer der schrecklichsten Erkenntnisse ihres Lebens kamen.Fragen die sie vielleicht ihr Leben lang quälen werden.Doch am Ende ist für Ahsoka Tano nur eine Frage wirklich wichtig, auch wenn ihr ehemaliger Meister sie wohl nie beantworten wird...





	Eine letzte Frage noch

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser.  
> Willkommen bei meiner ersten FF auf dieser Seite.
> 
> Dieser One-Shot spielt kurz nach den Ereignissen des Buches Ahsoka. (Es ist aber nicht zwingend nötig das gelesen zu haben, die wichtigsten Sachen werden unten noch mal erklärt.)   
> Die Story fügt sich nicht ganz in den Canon ein, da Ahsoka hier schon weiß das Anakin zu Darth Vader geworden ist.  
> Es geht hier um ihre Gefühle und ihre Gedanken über den Verrat ihres ehemaligen Meisters.
> 
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.
> 
> PS: Diese Story habe ich bereits auf FanFiktion.de gepostet.

**Eine letzte Frage noch**  
  
Schmerz.  
  
Das ist alles was ich in diesem Moment verspüren kann.  
Tiefer, glühender Schmerz, der sich in die leere Stelle meines Herzens frisst, die einmal die Eure war.  
  
Ich dachte Ihr wärt tot.  
Rücksichtslos ermordet in der Order 66, überrannt von Klonkriegern, die unsere Verbündeten waren, so wie Tausende andere Jedi in der Galaxis.  
Einem Komplott mit dem Ziel die Jedi zu vernichten zum Opfer gefallen.  
  
Wie ich mich geirrt habe. Zumindest zum Teil.  
Denn immerhin Letzteres hat sich bewahrheitet.  
  
Gewiss gehörte es ebenfalls zum Plan von Imperator Palpatine, dass Ihr der dunklen Seite anheim fielt und so das Ende der Republik einläutet habt.  
Ihr seid zu einem dunklen Lord der Sith geworden.  


Euer Tod wäre mir lieber gewesen.  
  
Während ich von Klonen, mit denen ich so lange gekämpft habe, ja die ich oft sogar Freunde nannte, angegriffen wurde, wart Ihr im Tempel und habt die dortigen Jedi angegriffen.  
Habt Jünglinge ermordet, viele keine zehn Jahre alt.  
  
Und während der Zeit in der ich um Euch und so viele andere trauerte, was habt ihr da getan?  
Habt Ihr nach Überlebenden der Order 66 gesucht, um auch diese zu eliminieren oder habt Ihr mit Imperator Palpatine die nächsten Schritte geplant?  
Nun, vielleicht ist es besser, diese Fragen bleiben für mich unbeantwortet.  
  
Dringen die Nachrichten über eventuelle Jedi-Präsenz eigentlich bis zu Euch durch?  
Habt Ihr von der Jedi die auf Thabeska und Raada gesichtet wurde gehört?  
Falls Ihr davon hörtet - diese Jedi war ich.  
Offensichtlich kann ich auch ohne Euch einiges an Chaos anrichten.  
  
Ich frage mich, ob Ihr mittlerweile so sehr vom Hass, von der dunklen Seite, verblendet seid, dass Ihr bei dem Gedanken daran, jemand könne die Order 66 überlebt haben, nur diesen rasenden Zorn empfindet, der Euch all diese Morde begehen ließ oder ob Ihr vielleicht sogar ein kleines bisschen Stolz seid?  
Stolz das gerade ich es bin, die diesem Grauen entkommen konnte.  
Ich, eure Padawan, die Ihr über Jahre trainiert und angeleitet habt.  
Ihr habt so viel für mich getan, habt an mich geglaubt, als kein anderer es tat.  
Euch habe ich am meisten in dieser Galaxis vertraut und das lässt Euren Verrat nur umso mehr schmerzen.  
  
Manchmal frage ich mich was gewesen wäre, hätte ich dem Orden nicht den Rücken gekehrt.  
Hätte ich es verhindern können oder wäre ich am Ende sogar durch Eure Hand gestorben?  
  
Wisst Ihr, ich habe jeden Tag gehofft heraus zu finden, dass Ihr noch am Leben seid, Euch, wie so oft, durch irgendein wahnsinniges Manöver retten konntet.  
Aber jetzt musste ich feststellen, dass ein Wiedersehen nur auf Kampf oder Flucht hinaus laufen kann.  
Denn ich würde nicht dem Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker, meinem Meister, gegenüber stehen, sondern dem Sith-Lord Darth Vader.  
Irgendwie macht dieses Wissen es aber auch etwas erträglicher.  
Es sorgt dafür, dass ich die Erinnerung an Anakin Skywalker ehren kann und dem Gedanken an Darth Vader mit etwas weniger Schrecken entgegnen kann.  
Nämlich indem ich mir klar mache, dass mein Meister tot ist und der Sith an seiner Stelle wie eine andere Person ist.  
Am Ende wäre ich wieder am Ausgangspunkt meiner Trauer um euch.   
Der Trauer, dass Ihr fort seid.  
  
Dabei hatte ich noch so viele Fragen an Euch, Fragen die ich Euch nun niemals werde stellen können.  
Aber diese sind nicht so wichtig.  
Entweder wird die Zeit sie beantworten oder es ist besser ich erfahre die Antworten nie.  
  
Letzten Endes gibt es nur eine Frage die ich euch wirklich stellen will.  
Eine letzte Frage.  
  
Es geht nicht um das Wie oder Warum, wie man vielleicht denken könnte.  
Nein, die Frage lautet: _Bereut Ihr manchmal?_  
  
Eine so kurze Frage und doch bedeutet sie so viel.  
Sie bedeutet:  
  
Bereut Ihr, dass Ihr ein Jedi wurdet?  
Bereut Ihr, dass Ihr Padme geliebt habt?  
Bereut Ihr, dass Meister Obi-Wan nun tot ist?  
Bereut Ihr diese Jünglinge getötet zu haben?  
Bereut Ihr die Galaxis ins Dunkel gestürzt zu haben?  
Bereut Ihr was Ihr geworden seid?  


Am Ende wird für mich auch dies unbeantwortet bleiben.  
Das einzige das mir bleibt, ist zu vertrauen das dem so ist,  
dass irgenwo doch noch das Herz Anakin Skywalkers in diesem schwarzen, kalten Anzug schlägt.  
  
Denn das Letzte was bleibt, ist immer die Hoffnung.  
  
 _(Die Hoffnung stirbt nie...)_

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich freue mich sehr über Kritik, damit ich weiß was ich verbessern kann.  
> Im Folgenen stehen ein paar Infos:
> 
> 1.) Der letzte Satz, also "die Hoffung stirbt nie", ist in diesem konkreten Fall der Folge "Der Altar von Mortis" (Staffel drei, die Sache mit dem Vater, dem Sohn und der Tochter) entnommen.  
> Wer sich nicht mehr erinnert (vermutlich einige):   
> Der Satz stammt von Anakin, er sagt es als Ahsoka droht von der Dunkelheit verschlungen zu werden, also zu sterben und der Vater auf Anakins Flehen sie zu retten, nur sagt: "Es gibt keine Hoffung".  
> Die Tochter überredet schließlich den Vater ihre Energie bzw. ihr Licht zu nutzen um Ahsoka von der Dunkelheit zu retten.
> 
> 2.) Nach der Order 66 versteckte sich Ahsoka unter dem Namen Ashla auf den Planeten Thabeska und Raada. Dort wird sie in verschiedene Probleme verstrickt, am Ende muss sie sich auf Raada offen als Jedi zeigen, um rebellische Bürger zu retten und erhält dabei auch neue Lichtschwerter. Diese Geschichte stammt aus dem Buch "Ahsoka".
> 
> 3.) Star Wars The Clone Wars war einer meiner ersten Kontakte zum Star Wars Universum und Ahsoka Tano seit jeher eine meiner Lieblingsfiguren.  
> Worüber ich hier geschrieben habe, ist etwas worüber ich oft nachgedacht habe, nämlich Ahsokas Gefühle über die Tatsache, dass aus Anakin Skywalker Darth Vader wurde.  
> Darum habe ich auch nicht so sehr auf den Canon geachtet, da ich den Fokus auf ihre Gedanken legen wollte.
> 
> Inspiriert diesen One-Shot zu schreiben, hat mich dann aber letztendlich das Buch "Ahsoka", welches kurz nach Episode III spielt, da mir erst da so richtig klar wurde, dass Ahsoka ja auch um Anakin getrauert haben musste. Sie wusste ja lange nicht, was aus ihm geworden war und sie musste annehmen er sei tot. Genauer gesagt wusste sie nicht ob überhaupt noch ein Jedi am Leben war.   
> Es brachte mich dazu, darüber nachzudenken wie sie sich fühlt, wenn sie erkennen muss, dass etwas viel schrecklicheres geschehen ist.
> 
> 4.)Eventuell wird es einmal eine ähnliche Story aus Obi-Wans Sicht geben, Anfänge existieren dafür jedenfalls schon. Ob und wann das allerdings geschehen wird kann ich euch leider nicht sagen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße,  
> Miss Sutcliff.


End file.
